plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prospector Zombie
The Prospector Zombie is the eleventh zombie encountered in general yet it's the first zombie first to be encountered along with the regular zombies that is found in the Wild West. Its dynamite detonates after a while, launching it behind the player's defenses. It eats its way back to the right side of the screen. It almost functions the same as Digger Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies, but instead of burrowing and surfacing at the very left, it appears vulnerably in the lawn and only reaches the back after its dynamite explodes. The dynamite can be extinguished by Iceberg Lettuces, Snow Peas, and Winter Melons. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Stiff Launches over your defenses when his fuse blows down. SPECIAL: appears on the left side of your lawn when dynamite explodes "There once was a zombie who got old, spending all his day looking for gold. 'Til one day in the rain, he finally ate the brains… and, wait, where's his other shoe?" Overview Prospector Zombie takes 10 normal damage shots. It loses its arm at 5 shots and before dying at 10 shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 2, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 13, 16, 18 19, 21, 25, and Big Bad Butte Strategies Its dynamite detonates after a few seconds, making it go all the way to the back and start walking to the right, destroying your defenses. Good choices to destroy this zombie is to use Split Peas or Bonk Choy because they can attack forward and backward. To avoid letting its dynamite detonate, try to freeze it by using freezing plants like Iceberg Lettuce or stun it with butter from a Kernel-pult, or chill it with Winter Melon or Snow Pea. Using Plant Food on any catapult plant can be a last resort, as they target every zombie on screen. While they are flying to the left, you can use Blovers, if you don't want to plant Split Peas, or if you don't want either to plant freezing plants because you could be using fire instead. Blocking it with defensive plants while its dynamite is active is not a good idea as it will not stop it from jumping. Gallery DeadProspectorZombieFlameOn.png|Dead Prospector Zombie (with its dynamite flame on) DeadProspectorZombieNoDynamite.png|Dead Prospector Zombie (without its dynamite) FaintedProspectorZombie2.jpeg|A backwards Fainted Prospector Zombie FaintedProspectorZombie.jpeg|A fainted Prospector Zombie HD Prospector.png|HD Prospector Zombie Trivia *The fuse of the TNT was going to be longer as seen in the Wild West Trailer. *If the Prospector Zombie is killed after its dynamite exploded and landed it in the opposite side of the lawn, its head will fall off backwards when it dies. **This will happen even if it was launched to the left side and killed by a plant that shoots to the right, like a Threepeater or Peashooter on a mine cart. *A Prospector Zombie appears in the Wild West as an advertisement to get more coins if the player's coin balance is low enough. * This is the only zombie in the whole Plants vs. Zombies series that uses dynamite. *When killed by a Lightning Reed, it will die like an ordinary zombie, with no beard, hat or dynamite. *Prospector Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Imp, Barrel Roller Zombie, and Jetpack Zombie are the only zombies in the game that fall backwards when they die. *The Prospector Zombie and the Explorer Zombie are the only zombies whose special ability can be prevented with a freezing-effect plant. *Lobbed-shot plants, Lightning Reeds, and Starfruits can hit Prospector Zombies in midair. *The way that this zombie getting to the other side of the lawn is actually similar to the rocket jump technique used in many first person shooters. *When the Prospector Zombie its dynamite detonates and it is launched, it shouts 'Brains!' while in the air. *Prospector Zombie is one of the three zombie types which do not target the player's house, the others being all Zombot variations and the Zombie Parrot. (Except when its dynamite is extinguished) *If it gets hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom before it's dynamite goes off, it will still go to the leftmost column. It just won't eat your plants. ** That means we shouldn't use Hypno-shroom on this zombie cause it's simple like a regular Zombie. * It's unknown if fire can relight the dynamite. (like Explorer Zombie) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Wild West Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Wild West Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Zombies with "low" toughness